1. Technical Field
This invention pertains to an orthotic apparatus used to help the walking of paraplegic patients, and especially related to a long leg brace where the long leg support member that braces the inferior limb (leg part) is connected at its upper part and each long leg support member is able to have rocking movements using the virtual thigh joint rotation center as a fulcrum.
2. Background Art
In the past, inferior limb braces for paraplegic patients have, as described in KOKAI (1994)-114089, had as its basis, a pelvic body trunk support member that fits around the pelvis of the wearer, and from this pelvic body trunk support member, there is a pillar shape long leg support member that supports both the left and right limbs. By this, they try to make the walking movement of the wearer smoother by making the rotation center of a rocking motion, when viewed from the side, to coincide with the thigh joint rotating central position of the wearer.
However, the above-mentioned items of the past have been over-sized in general as a device, and when one wanted to sit down on a wheel chair, the above-mentioned pelvic body trunk support member interfered, and had a problem of not allowing a smooth sitting position. In order to solve this problem, the purpose (subject) of this invention, is to present an orthotic apparatus that has no pelvic body trunk support member, is made of simple structure, and having a joint mechanism that gives a full support function for walking by the wearer.
In general, in one aspect, an orthotic apparatus for a paraplegic patient comprises a pair of leg support members inclined toward each other at a predetermined inclination angle; and a joint device coupled to an upper portion of each leg support member. The joint device allows rocking motion of the leg support members within a prescribed range such that the center of movement of the rocking motion approximates a virtual thigh joint rotation center point of the patient.
In another aspect, an orthotic apparatus for a paraplegic patient comprises a pair of leg support members inclined toward each other at a predetermined inclination angle and a joint device coupled to an upper portion of each leg support member to allow rocking motion of the leg support member such that the center of movement of the rocking motion approximates a thigh joint rotation center point of the patient. The joint device comprises a main block having opposing sides and rail members separated by an arc-shaped groove formed on each opposing side. A pair of carriers mounted on the opposing sides of the main block are coupled to the leg support members. Each carrier member has a main roller in rolling engagement with the arc-shaped groove and adapted to receive loading in a vertical direction and a plurality of side rollers adapted to roll on the rail members and to receive loading in a horizontal direction.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be made apparent by the following description and the appended claims.